No Dying For You
by starwarsproblem
Summary: Percy has had a great mortal life with Annabeth, and is looking forwards to spending eternity with her in Elysium. But then the gods start interfering.


**I sadly don't own Percy Jackson. I seriously wish I did, like many other people, but it's still Rick Riordan's.**

He was the last one of his friends left alive. The rest had died sometime or another, but not him. Somehow, he had lived a long life, somehow he had survived past all of them. But like any mortal, he did have to die sometime. He wasn't a god. Could've been but wasn't. And now his long and fortunately full life was coming to a close. Hopefully Hades was in a good mood, and wouldn't make him wait for judgement. He was surrounded by his children, his and Annabeth's. She had married him after they'd left camp and gone to mortal college, after they'd stopped thinking about all their teenage adventures. They never really mentioned them, had normal lives after that, except for the nightmares. They'd wake up clutching each other, remembering why they had tried, and then failed to forget about their lives as demigods. They had children, three, who were never told about being descended from gods. Poseidon had come to the Jackson's house one night, just to see his son, to what he'd done, how he'd handled mortal life. Percy turned him away, not wanting any connection to his old life, to the life fraught with dangers.

And now as he died, his mortal life behind him, he remembered what could have been. He could've been a god, could've lived forever. but he had chosen this, this life with Annabeth. And now he was fading, his vision graying, blackening, never to see the light of life again. And then he did, but he was not in the hospital room, not anywhere he'd been for a very long time. He recognized the feeling, the feeling of being surrounded by water. There were no people anywhere, no one except for one person, someone he hadn't seen in years.

His father Poseidon was standing in front of him with a desperate look on his face. "Percy, why didn't you except immortality when you could. You could have lived for ever, right here in this palace, could've been by my side forever. Why did you have to stay mortal?" Percy remembered the time he'd been in the palace for, no more than an hour or so in his entire life. Yes, he could've spent eternity here, but he would have missed all his children with Annabeth, could never have raised them, been part of their lives. Why had Poseidon summoned him here, in his last dream. Percy had no regrets in his life, he had lived how he'd wanted to from the beginning. And now he could see Annabeth again in Elysium, spend his eternity with her.

Then he got his answer. "Percy, Hades is in a bad mood right now. I don't know what he'd do with your spirit." Oh, just oh. All his life after his early adventures, Percy had been normal, had known exactly what to expect. And now on the day of his death, Hades just had to be in a "bad mood". Gods in bad moods never resulted in anything good. After all these nice, normal years, after having a great family and long normal life, Hades had to be in a bad moor the day he died. "Why did you bring me here? Not like you can prolong my life span. It's my time. Especially with Hades mad about something. What is he mad about anyway?" Poseidon shook his head. Even has an old man, Percy still acted like a squirrel on caffeine. And he really seemed like he wanted to die. This wasn't going to go over well. "Well," Poseidon said, wondering what Percy would do, " I summoned you to do this." Poseidon reached forward and grabbed Percy's shoulder.

A bright light shot from his hand and into Percy. The light sank into Percy's skin and he sank to the floor shaking, like he was being destroyed from the inside out. Then the light burst from his skin, surrounding him like an aura. Percy cried out in pain, once twice, then couldn't hold it in anymore. He screamed, feeling his body burning up. Poseidon winced as he watched his son. He didn't want to have to do this, but he didn't want to see Percy's spirit in Asphodel, or worse. Then the light stopped.

Percy was young again, feeling stronger than he had in so many decades. He lay on the floor of the watery room for a second, dazed from the pain. Percy sat up, quicker than he had in a while. "What did you do?" He yelped as he felt how young he was. Water swirled around at his surprise. He hadn't done that in a while. He'd made a point to not go swimming much, to never go in a lakes or the ocean. He tried to stay calm around water, and it had become a habit. But that was gone now. He felt even more at home in the water now, even than he had in youth. What had happened. And then it dawned on him.

"How in Hades did you do that? And why?" He yelled at his father. Poseidon sighed. That was why he didn't tell Percy before hand. He probably still had possessed enough strength to get out of Poseidon's reach before he died. Here goes. "When we offered you immortality, we had already done everything necessary to grant it. All we had left was for me or one of the other gods to do what i just did, to burn away your mortality. You had an automatic ticket to immortality all your life." Percy face-palmed again.

He should've known he'd never be a normal person after what he'd done in his youth, that he'd be forever linked to the world of the gods. He had always been a pawn to them. At least he'd gotten to have a life, a good one, before he'd been doomed to be a pawn for eternity. And then his new least favorite person was talking again. "When you didn't accept at first, I couldn't understand why. And then when I saw you with Annabeth, I could. You've had a lifetime with her, you love her more than anything. I'm sorry I kept you from being with her for eternity, but I couldn't lose you, lose my favorite son." Percy listened to Poseidon's speech. Was his seriously trying to guilt trip him?

Percy growled and glared at Poseidon. "Nice try," Lets see how well his power over water worked now. He concentrated and felt the old feeling of a tug in his gut. A knife of water appeared in front of him. He smirked and grabbed. Poseidon ran for it like a a bat out of Hades and vanished. Well, this should be fun. Percy willed the knife to find the master of the seas. It was an object from the sea, so it should be able to find the king of the sea. It shot off with Percy following it, willing the water to push him. Mermaids and sea nymphs looked curiously out at him as he barreled down the corridor. Finally, the knife led him to the doors of the throne room, and waited for him to open them.

Rushing forwards he did just that. The knife rushed past him and right for Poseidon, who seemed to be arguing with his wife, something about mocking her and his true son, Triton. As Percy watched, she slapped him and stormed out. Percy started snickering. Right as a door closed behind Amphitrite, the knife stopped a foot from Poseidon and turned to liquid. "Percy?" Poseidon turned towards the snickering. "Looks like I'm not the only one who doubts the Great King of Sea's decision." And then he turned and left, rushing out the nearest window and into Atlantis. Poseidon swore loudly, startling a school of fish swimming by his throne.

Zeus's face appeared in front of Poseidon, an Iris message. He was laughing, seeming to have seen the whole thing. Hmm, his stalker tendencies seemed to be getting worse. "Brother, you need to get something straight: You are not everyone's favorite person." He started laughing again. Poseidon swiped his hand through the laughing face, dissipating it. Why me, he thought, why me.


End file.
